


Not Your Average Hospital Trip

by purplechucks



Series: The Slightly Pointless Adventures of Clint and Kate [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I've just taken elements of both Universes basically, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, slightly plot-less oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplechucks/pseuds/purplechucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Katie, you don’t understand how monumental this is. Bucky Barnes threw a knife at me when he first moved into the tower. Tasha’s thrown lots of things at me. I spent my entire childhood at the circus dodging things thrown at me. Kate, this is amazing.”</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://arrowsbowsandbarton.tumblr.com/post/111320207871">this post</a> on tumblr, because the situation was going to happen to Clint and Kate eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Hospital Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the MCU, after The Avengers, but I've taken elements from the Hawkeye Comics. Specifically, Kate Bishop's existence. In my mind, Kate would still be Clint's student/protege in the MCU, but maybe a couple years younger.

Clint’s been to the hospital a lot throughout his life. His mom risked hospital trips as often as she could, so he and Barney could be properly stitched up after his dad’s beatings. In the circus he mainly went to visit other circus members. Acrobats who had fallen from high places, animal trainers who’d gotten on the wrong side of their animals. Sometimes, he and Barney would have to go for stitches after knife throwing practice didn’t go so well. Then he moved onto SHIELD and the Avengers, which has seen him in hospital another couple dozen times. Though instead of broken arms and damaged ears it’s become bullets a little too close to his knee and stab wounds in his torso. He’s had pretty much every injury a spy can get.

  
He has never, though, in his whole life, had to sit in an emergency room because he has an arrow belonging to his protege lodged just above his armpit.

  
Until now.

  
He and Kate caused quite a stir in the ER when they arrived. They had immediately been promised he would see the doctor as soon as possible, and were directed to some seats close to the examination rooms. Clint hasn’t stopped grinning since, despite the fact his whole shoulder is throbbing. Kate managed to shoot him, and for some reason he is weirdly proud. Moving out of the way of sharp objects hurtling towards him is kind of his speciality. Yet Kate’s managed to best him.

  
“I wish you’d stop smiling,” Kate mutters, eyes on the ground. She still has her quiver on her back, so it’s pretty obvious to everyone else waiting in the room what has happened.

  
“You shot me,” Clint looks a bit hazy, on a natural high of adrenaline and shock.

  
“I know,” Kate mumbles. “I’m sorry.”

  
“Katie, you don’t understand how monumental this is. Bucky Barnes threw a knife at me when he first moved into the tower. Tasha’s thrown lots of things at me. I spent my entire childhood at the circus dodging things thrown at me. Kate, this is _amazing_.”

  
Clint looks insanely proud of her. If Kate happens to blush a little, well, she can just shoot Clint again if he tells anyone. Finally, a nurse takes Clint into an examination room. He waves at Kate as he leaves, that annoying grin still on his face. The nurse returns to tell Kate they’re going to perform minor surgery. Kate gets taken to the room he’ll be moved to, where she ends up falling asleep in the chair next to the bed.

  
She wakes up because of a loud commotion coming from outside the room. She can’t make out any specific noises, until it quietens down a little and she hears familiar voices.

  
“Healer, surely you know who myself and my friends are!”

  
“Thor, they’re called nurses.”

  
Oh great. The _Avengers_.

  
Clint’s in the hospital bed, fast asleep. His breath is slow, almost matching the heart monitor beeping. There’s a patch of gauze on his arm, with tape wrapped around his shoulder. It’s his right arm, so knowing Clint it probably won’t keep him from grabbing his bow again as soon as they get out of here.

  
“Hey Bishop,” a familiar voice says.

  
The other five Avengers come through the doorway, and make themselves comfortable in Clint’s room. It’s strange to see them out of uniform, as the only time Kate usually sees one of them is if she’s with Clint when he gets picked up for a mission. They all look at her expectantly, and it’s only a few seconds before she breaks.

  
“He got an arrow to the side of his chest,” Kate says, indicating on her own body where Clint’s wound was.

  
“And you…” Steve begins.

  
“Yes, it was my arrow.”

  
Steve and Bruce look shocked. Natasha and Tony look impressed. Thor just seems confused. Kate ducks her head, focusing on nudging the quiver on the ground with her foot. An awkward silence fills the room, the beeping of the heart monitor the only thing left to be heard.

  
“So, what did Barton say?” Tony asks.

  
“He goes ‘Kate, this is amazing’. But I think that was the pain talking.”

  
Steve shakes his head. “It is pretty impressive. When Bucky first came back Clint was pissing him off so Bucky threw a knife at him. Clint dodged it without blinking.”

  
“Still,” Kate argues. “I shot Clint.”

  
“Which only further proves your skills with a bow,” Thor counters.

  
Kate shrugs. “I still feel bad about it.”

  
“Don’t worry Bishop,” Natasha says. “As soon as Clint wakes up you’ll want to knock him down again.”

  
As if he knows they’re talking about him, Clint begins to stir. His eyes slowly blink open, and he surveys the crowd in his room, before settling his gaze on Kate and looking at her accusingly.

  
“Did you call them?” he asks.

  
“No,” Kate replies. “It’s one of their powers. They magically know when you’ve put your stupid ass in the hospital.”

  
“Technically, you put it in the hospital.”

  
“Yeah? Well I’ll do it again if you don’t shut up.”

  
The rest of the Avengers spend the next couple of minutes making sure Clint’s really okay, then they slowly exit the room one by one. Kate stays at Clint’s bedside, scuffing the toe of her purple converse and she swings her legs.

  
“Stop being mad at yourself,” Clint tells her. “Please”

  
“I’m not mad. I know it was an accident, and that really it was neither of our faults, but still… what if I hit you some place worse?”

  
“You didn’t. Because, in case you haven’t noticed Kate, you’re a damn good shot.”

  
“Aw, did you just compliment me?”

  
“No, I’m trying to comfort you, because you’re still like nine years old or something.”

  
“I’m not nine, you’re just ancient.”

  
Clint rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to call the nurse, see if I can get sprung from this place.”

  
Kate stands up and heads for the door. “I’ll go find one.”

  
“You’ll laugh at this eventually, Hawkeye”

  
“Shut up, Hawkeye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea how Clint would accidentally be shot by Kate, so I've left the theories up to you.


End file.
